A Short Horror Story from Seventh Grade: Sonic the Hedgehog
by flower12232
Summary: So yeah, a short and hilarious story about Tails and his friend Sonic visiting a haunted house. Guess what happens? Well, stuff... and horrible writing...


Hi guys! This is something a little different I wanted to show today! I found this story from the seventh grade, and my teacher told us to write a story (any genre) with our favorite characters (video games, cartoons, etc.) So I decided to make a horror/ humor with Sonic characters… Yeah…

Since it's October, and it's "horror", I thought it would be nice to post it for kicks and giggles. Just letting you know, this story was written from _seventh grade _(AKA the worst grade ever). It's a _HORRIBLE _story.

I did not edit this at all, I just made it double spaced and added my commentary on it. So constructive criticism will not be necessary, I know what I did wrong xD.

Tails (for some reason) is the main character, not Sonic.

_(A/N "…") is me commenting from it._

* * *

"I keep on telling you! I DO NOT want to go!" I stated. I am feeling very feeling frustrated.

"Oh c'mon, Tails! You are such a wuss…" My best friend Sonic said. I sighed. "Listen, I know it's the night before Halloween, but a haunted house? It's obviously a fake. Besides, I'll get in trouble."

It's true. My parents are very strict _(A/N Tails has parents?)._ My bedtime is at nine and sleepovers (like we are having right now) are until ten. I have to eat two cups of vegetables each day. I also cannot walk around the neighborhood by myself. If they find out I'm where I'm not supposed to be, they'll kill me… literally.

"You're fourteen _(A/N fourteen? Really?),_ for goodness sake! Of course it'll be fake. It's for fun! And they don't need to know." He ginned, almost evilly. I could see Sonic's green eyes literally bright up. He whispered, "We can just say that we are going trick or treating, and that we're coming back late. Oh please Tails! I really want to go!"

I thought about it. Yeah, maybe it will be fun. I could probably get a good scare on Sonic, too _(A/N Sonic doesn't get scared…)._

"Alright, fine. But if I get caught, you will take the boot." I said, giving up. Right after I said that, my mom busted through the door, of course avoiding to knock. Talk about no privacy.

"OK boys, it's ten. Lights out." My mom said, her voice raspy. I could tell she's tired. My mom and dad sleep very early because their jobs are hard working. My mom is a dentist, but she works twelve hours _(A/N A dentist? I know I kind of based off these parents from my parents but COME ON!)._ My dad is a handyman, so it's probably tiring too. Sonic and me repeatedly having sleepovers don't help either.

"Ok, Mom. We're getting ready to bed. Night." I said quickly, shooing her. "Tomorrow will be great." Sonic stated, right after my mom closed the door. "Goodnight." We said at the same time, like usual.

* * *

The haunted house earlier today was actually a tour, but it was tons of fun. I told my parents exactly what Sonic suggested, and they believed me! At the house, we goofed off so many times, and the other people and the tour guide were kind of mad at us, but we had so much fun. I never got to scare Sonic though, because he never gets scared _(A/N Uh huh, that makes sense -_-)._

'This Halloween was great' I thought to myself while walking home. It was late- probably around twelve AM. Sonic wanted to walk with me _(A/N He RUNS Tails, he never walks),_ but I convinced him not to. He looked tired, so he sped off. I'm walking by myself _(A/N Nice complete sentence, Lexie…)._

When I got home, I didn't even bother getting into my pajamas _(A/N Tails wears pj's?)._ I just hopped into bed. I closed my eyes, feeling half-conscious. I thought I heard something, like a really quiet whisper, but I'm probably hearing stuff (A/N ***dramatic music plays***). I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was probably around six AM when I heard it. It was a loud crashed. I bolted upwards from my bed, automatically awake. Another crash. I literally jump out of bed, screaming. I ran out of my room and tripped… but it felt like a hand grabbing my ankle.

The only thing that's upstairs is my bedroom _(A/N What? xD),_ so I fell down the stairs. When I hit the bottom, pain seared through my body. I could taste the metallic in my mouth. I had bit my tongue on accident, but I was too shocked and scared and confused to notice it _(A/N Bleeding but too scared to notice cliché)._

I quickly- and painfully- shot up and looked up the stairs. No one. I stood there, hugging myself. That's when the lights turn on. "HONEY ARE YOU OK?" My mom shouted.

I couldn't say anything because I was gasping for air. "What happened?" My dad also yelled. That's when the tears started to fall. "M-mom, I heard c-crashing, and then it felt like someone… tripped me." I sobbed, running into my mom's arms.

"What crash?" My mom asked, petting my two tails _(A/N What?)._ "Y-you didn't hear that?" I choked. They both shook their heads. "Sweetie, you have blood coming out of your mouth…" Dad said. _(A/N Where did the Dad come from? And "sweetie"? Was I drunk while making this?)_

"I tripped! That's why!" I shouted. "And why didn't you hear the crash! It was so loud." Mom and Dad looked at each other. Then Mom whispered something in Dad's ear. He nodded.

"Alright, I think I know what the problem is. See, my family had a past about… schizophrenia." Dad said. _(A/N Did I just really… *__**facedesk**__*) _I stood there. "I don't… I don't have schizophrenia! You are crazy!" I shouted. _(A/N I didn't know Tails's family had schizophrenia…)_

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should head on back to bed. Your mom and I will have an appointment for a physiatrist." I smacked his hand away and ran back up the stairs into my bedroom _(A/N Damn Tails, you so scary)._ I sat on my bed with the lights on, not wanting to go back to sleep.

I waited a half an hour, hoping my parents would go back to sleep. Then I quickly and quietly went down the stairs and out into the chilling air.

* * *

I've never run so fast in my life. Luckily, my destination wasn't far away. I finally reached the house, feeling exhausted from the lack of sleep and excessive running _(A/N Lack of sleep isn't six hours of sleep, Tails, and he could also just fly with his tails)._

I opened the huge double doors, hoping someone was there. A guy was in a chair (_A/N Just a random chair? Ok…)_. "Yes?" He asked. Then right away, he said "Oh no, you were one of those troublemakers on the tour yesterday!" Yes, I'm at the haunted house. Oh crud, it has to be Jack, our tour guide _(A/N who's Jack? What the fudge, 7__th__ grade Lexie?)._

"I-I'm sorry, but-" "What? You're here to wreck the place?" "No! Sir, I-I have been experiencing some things last night…" I said, quickly.

He paused, and then whispered "Things? Like… ghosts?" I paused, trying to think of the right words. "I-I heard crashing and it felt like a hand tripped me, and my dad _(A/N I thought the mom too?)_ thinks I'm insane but… I don't think so." I said softly.

"Come with me…" He motioned quietly. I followed him to the back part of the house. We stopped at a living room, a room where he never led us. It looked ancient, and covered in dust.

"Remember in the tour on what I said on how I experienced paranormal things in my house… well, it's real." Jack explained. _(A/N But I never explained… never mind) _"Your name is… Tails, right?" I gulped. "Y-yes." I managed to choke out _(A/N Soo scary. Oh my Farore, I'm shaking with fear right now -_-)_.

"Now, where is it?" He said, trying to look through the bookshelves. "Aha!" He said, holding up a board that has letters and YES and NO written on either side. I gasped. "That thing that we did yesterday! What is it called?"

"An Ouija board! I just recently ordered it. You know how it works right? You two did it yesterday. You can talk to the spirits of the dead." I nodded slowly. _(A/N Oh my, I just HAD to add the Ouija Board…)_ "The truth is… I tried it when I got it to see if it works, and strange stuff has been happening. Noises, tripping, and objects moving." _(A/N Yes Jack you are tripping… actually, this whole story is tripping)_

I gasped. "Is this the cause of what happened earlier?" "Maybe… I think we should try it." Jack said. I sighed. What else could happen? "Ask a question." I thought for a second.

"Ok, um… spirits. Are you haunting me?" I ask to the board. The ring that was on the board moved to YES. I gasped, not believing on what I just saw. I looked at Jack, and he too seemed quite surprised.

"Um… Why?" I ask again, this time feeling shyer. _(A/N I meant scared?) _It moved to each letter going to D, then to I, S, T, U, R, B, E, D. "Disturbed from what?" Jack takes over.

O, U, R, pause, P, E, A, C,E, pause, T, O, O, pause, L, O, U, D _(A/N They don't even work like that! And "peace too loud"? Doesn't even make sense…)._ We both glanced at each other. "We disturbed… them?" I ask. Before he could say anything, my iPhone rang. I looked at it. Unknown number _(A/N they have iPhones? Well, even if he did have an iPhone, did he hold it in his hand the whole time, because he has no pockets)._"Why is the number all nines?" I ask to him. "No! Don't answer-" Too late, I already picked it up. _(A/N I even added the Devil's number… I'm on a roll here)_

"Hello?" I ask, my voice shaky. An unknown voice, rather deep, spoke. I could barely make it out, but I think it said "be… afraid". I almost dropped my phone. "What?" I choked. It said clearer "You disturbed our rest in this house… You have twenty four hours." It hung up. " Hello? HELLO?" I almost shout into my phone, my hand shaking.

"I-it said… be afraid… and we disturbed them." I said. My phone rang again, making me jump this time. It was Sonic's number ringing "The Best Song Ever" by One Direction _(A/N Oh my…)._ It's his favorite song, of course. _(A/N OH MY GOD!)_

I answered it right away, saying, "Sonic, oh my gosh! Have you experienced-" "HELP!" He shouted in the phone. "Oh my gosh, something is chasing me! Get in my house and-" Then poof, the line was cut off. _(A/N This sentence made absolutely no sense whatsoever)_

"And what? Sonic!" I shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear and said, "We have to go to his house!" Jack nodded. He picked up the Ouija board and we ran out of the house. "This way!" I pointed to the general direction to his house.

* * *

I didn't even bother knocking; I literally broke the door open. _(A/N This made me laugh so hard for some reason)_ "Sonic!" I shouted. His parents stood there, in shock _(A/N they were standing at the entrance of the house?). _**"**Did you just break our door?" His Dad asked, surprised. Jack and I ran up the stairs and opened the door _(A/N So we don't know what Sonic's parents look like, and they just ignored the parents. Ok…)._

We gaped on what we saw. So much ghosts… and they were… colorful? _(A/N Colorful? Huh?)_ "Help, guys!" Sonic said. "OH MY GOSH, how would I forget this?" Jack said suddenly _(A/N this is where I had writers block and wrote humor here)._

Jack pulled out his phone and said, "Hello? Yes, we need you here right away." Right after he hung up, three guys busted through the door. "GHOSTBUSTERS!" We all said happily. _(A/N Ouch, that's really bad)_

The ghosts looked all afraid, then they said at the same time, "NOOO, it's the Ghostbusters!" The three men sucked them all up. We all cheered, then started singing the Ghostbusters theme song:

_If there's something strange, in the neighborhood,_

_Who you gonna call? __**Ghostbusters!**_

_if it's somethin' weird, and it won't look good,_

_Who you gonna call? __**Ghostbusters!**_

_**(MUSIC BREAK)**_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

_(__**MUSIC BREAK)**_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

(A/N I don't own the song!) We all sang the rest of the song happily. After that, Sonic said, "Well, this story escalated quickly!" Yes. It sure did. Happy ending in 3, 2, 1: and they lived happily ever after! _(A/N Oh man, Sonic just broke the fourth wall)._

* * *

Oh my… Thank the Goddesses it's over… I was wheezing laughing on how funny this story it was, but also cringing on all the errors. My, what an adventure this was.

So yeah, that was a little treat for all of you. I hope you enjoyed it, because I certainly didn't xD. I'm still currently writing "Truth or Dare with Zelda Characters", because I was just so dang busy these last two weeks. ;_; I just need another week, then I'll be good.

So yeah, until next time! Ciao everyone! Hasta luego! Goodbye everyone!


End file.
